


Havoc

by Kiekow



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Broken Bones, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5708737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiekow/pseuds/Kiekow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader confronts a gang of thugs beating up a kid and ends up getting their butt kicked and limping home. Sans is not happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Havoc

You hummed as you walked home from the store, arms laden with plastic bags. The cold winter air failed to penetrate your thick coat, leaving you warm and happy. The sun was setting, lending an orange glow to the buildings around you. Few people walked along the sidewalks or drove on the road. Everything was peaceful.

Checking your phone, you took note of the time. You weren’t supposed to get off of work for another half an hour or so, but you had been allowed to leave earlier due to the lack of customers. Sans and Papyrus would be ecstatic to see you home early and with gifts of ketchup and pasta.

As you passed by a foul-smelling alleyway shrouded in darkness, you heard shouts and a cry of pain. Stopping in your tracks, you turned around and looked into the corridor. Three men were gathered around a tiny yellow monster. They looked to be only a child. The men kicked them, shouting slurs at the bruised creature.

Incidents like this had been on the decline lately, but there were still hate groups that thrived years after monsters were freed from the Underground. It was utterly horrible.

You dropped your groceries and felt around your coat pocket for your pocket knife. It wasn’t much, but it might give you an advantage. Stepping into the alley entrance, you pounced for the nearest man. He let out a grunt of surprise as your arms wrapped around his neck and your weight knocked him to the ground. You hissed, “Get out of here!” at the monster kid before the other two men grabbed you by the shoulders.

Ducking, you dodged the punches aimed for your head. The man below you threw his head back, hitting you in the jaw. You scrambled off of him and held your knife toward the two nursing their hands from their missed punches. The man who you had tackled stood, saying, “That was pretty rude, interrupting us right in the middle of an important meeting. We’re gonna have to teach you not to do it again, darlin’.”

Your tiny knife, the only thing you had that could even out the odds of the fight, was slapped out of your hand. Your wrist made a sickening crack from the force of the blow and you let out a cry. Pain clouded your mind, leaving only one option: run. You needed to get out of here.

Behind you, the alleyway led directly into a dead end. The only way you could leave was to get past the men in front of you.

A fist connected with your jaw, sending you sprawling to the ground. The tables had completely turned. Cruel, cold laughter erupted from the men as they ruthlessly kicked you. The air was forced out of your lungs, leaving you coughing and gasping for breath.

Eventually, one of the men stopped, sighing, “You know guys, I’m hungry.” He talked with the calmest voice, as if he and his friends weren’t actively trying to kill you. “Let’s go get something.” And they just left. They just decided that getting food was better than beating you up. As much as you appreciated not being hurt anymore, you felt a little surprised at that.

Groaning, you tried to take an inventory of your injuries before attempting to get up. Your wrist was clearly broken and there was something wrong with your jaw. Broken ribs dug into your lungs with every breath. Blood trickled languidly out of your nose. That had gotten smashed as well.

Slowly clambering to your feet, you checked your shattered phone. It was the usual time you’d get off work. Sans wouldn’t be home for at least another hour, which meant that you could get Papyrus to heal you. Then Sans wouldn’t be worried about what happened to you. You knew how scary he could get when he was angry.

Limping, you made your way home, leaving the groceries behind.

 

You opened the door of your apartment with your good hand, calling out, “Hey, Pap! Need your help!” as calmly as you could.

Kicking off your muddy, blood-stained shoes, you looked into the kitchen where you heard pots and pans being shuffled around. Papyrus was probably making spaghetti.

Sans was standing in front of the stove, staring at you. His expression was completely blank and his eye sockets dark.

‘Oh shit.’

From upstairs, you heard, “WELCOME HOME, HUMAN! I WILL BE THERE MOMENTARILY!”

You were stuck with Sans. An absolutely livid Sans.

His eye flickered blue before he vanished and reappeared inches in front of you. The cobalt light of his eye lent a sickly glow to the already-forming bruises on your face and the dried blood on your lips. “w h a t h a p p e n e d t o y o u ?” He ground out, mouth pulled into a snarl.

Instinctively, you held your hands up in a pacifying gesture, only to cry out with the motion jostled your wrist. Flames sparked from Sans’ eye at the noise. Before you could explain and attempt to get him to calm down, Papyrus rushed toward you, saying, “HUMAN! WHAT DO YOU REQUIRE ASSISTANCE WI-” His voice halted at the obvious injuries upon your pale, ragged form.

You looked worriedly between Sans and Papyrus, trying to figure out what to do. Papyrus seemed to understand and gently led you to the couch to sit down. Sans didn’t follow, only turned to watch. His magic turned the air heavy and suffocating. Static crackled around him.

Papyrus asked you where you were hurt and began healing you. His magic sunk into your body, bubbly and warm. You could feel the bones shifting back into place as he mended them, bringing tears to your eyes.

In the midst of the pain of repair, you remembered Sans. He needed to be calmed down, and quick, before he destroyed something. Clearing your throat, which was sore from the shouting and blood that had run down it, you began explaining what had happened. “Uh… So, I went to the store to get some stuff, and there was this monster kid in an alley and they were getting beat up by these thugs, right?” You refused to meet Sans’ eyes. “So, I jumped them and they kinda beat me up instead.” This was not calming him down at all. You should have thought this out a little bit better.

Magical energy crackled around him as he growled, “what did they look like?”

You knew better than to answer that. “Sans, no. This is something for the police to deal with, not you-”

“i’m going to kill them.”

Papyrus froze. Slowly, he turned to his brother and stood from where he was crouched in front of you. “BROTHER…” He seemed at a loss for words. He had only seen Sans this upset when he himself had been attacked.

Lifting yourself off of the couch, you approached the furious skeleton. “Sans. I don’t need you getting in trouble with the law over me. I’m fine, see?” You twisted around to show off your healed ribs. Sure, your jaw was still swollen and likely dislocated, but you were improving.

“you’re not fine. don’t ever say that again.” Clearly, you weren’t getting through to him.

Cupping his cheekbones in your hands, you leaned your forehead against his. “Look. I’m not letting you go after them, okay? I don’t want you to go to jail for dunking on some idiots.” Taking his hand in your own, you pressed it against your chest and breathed deeply. He seemed startled by the action, blue flushing his cheekbones. After a few breaths, he realized what you were trying to do and began to breath in sync with you. The weight of his magic in the air lessened and the blue of his eye gradually faded back to the normal white pinpricks of light you were used to. He wrapped his arms around you, holding you tight against him and burying his face in your shoulder.

“’m sorry.” He mumbled.

You patted his back and kissed his temple. “It’s okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, please consider becoming a Patron: https://www.patreon.com/Kiekow  
> or buy me a cup of coffee: Ko-fi.com/kiekow  
> Thanks!


End file.
